1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed toward robotic systems for dental surgery and, more particularly, to a guided dental implantation system and associated device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Patients who are missing teeth, whether it be one, several, or an entire arch, may be candidates for dental implants. Patients who want a more permanent solution than dentures, bridges, or other tooth replacement measures may also be interested in dental implants.
The dental implantation procedure generally involves an invasive incision into the gum of the patient in order to allow the practitioner to view the underlying jawbone structure. A hole is then drilled into the jawbone structure, into which a dental implant is placed (see, e.g., FIG. 1A). In some instances, the dental implant may be shaped, for example, like a screw. Once the dental implant is inserted into the jawbone structure, an external post is attached to the dental implant (see, e.g., FIG. 1B), and a prosthetic cap (tooth reproduction) attached to the post (see, e.g., FIG. 1C).
With computerized tomography (CT) and other imaging scans becoming more common, the practitioner may be able to graphically visualize the jawbone structure, without or before the invasive incision. However, the alignment of the dental implant with respect to the jawbone structure and/or relative to other implants or teeth may be an important factor in determining, for example, the life of the dental implant, the appearance thereof, and the comfort to the patient. If the dental implant is poorly or otherwise not optimally placed, the dental implant can undesirably fail (or at least have a shorter service life), may undesirably cause other teeth or dental implants to be compromised, and/or damage proximal nerves.
Thus, there exists a need for a system and method for providing an improved dental implantation procedure that addresses the noted shortcomings of current procedures, and facilitates, for example, effective pre-surgical planning and guidance during the surgical procedure.